To decorate or not to decorate
by GoldenSnake
Summary: Egy kis karácsonyi volarry (HarryXVoldemort slash). Fluff, semmi komolyabb történés. Boldog karácsonyt! :)


— Tom, kérlek!

— Nem, Harry! — A férfi kisietett a dolgozószobájából, Harry pedig gyors léptekkel követte. — Ezt már ezerszer megbeszéltük.

— De miért ne lehetne? — kérdezte Harry ingerülten, és Tom elé vágott, aki ettől kénytelen volt megállni. — Csak most az egyszer!

— Persze, aztán ezután minden éven ezt csinálnád! — Tom megfogta Harryt a vállánál, és a szemébe nézett. — Fogadd el végre, hogy nem fogjuk kidíszíteni a házat. Ezen nem változtathat semmi. — Végigsimított Harry arcán, és nyomott egy apró csókot a homlokára, majd folytatta az útját a konyha felé.

Harry dühösen nézett utána, majd fújtatva követte. — Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire makacs vagy! — kiáltott fel, amikor már mindketten a konyhában voltak.

Tom éppen egy darab tökös derelyét vett el az asztalon lévő tálból, és hangosan, frusztráltan felsóhajtott. — Kérlek, drágám — mondta halkan —, néha fogadd el, ha nem az van, amit te akarsz. Elvére ez az én… — A mondat közepén elhallgatott, de Harry így is tudta, hogy mit akart mondani.

— Persze… — mondta a fiú gúnyosan elhúzva a száját. — Ez a te házad…

— Harry, tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem…

— Tudom — rázta a fejét Harry. — Még mindig úgy viselkedsz, mintha én csak egy vendég lennék itt.

— Ez nem igaz — ellenkezett Tom, és Harryhez lépett. Át akarta ölelni, de a fiú ellökte a kezét. — Harry, ne csináld ezt — kérte szomorúan.

Harry összeszorított ajkakkal megrázta a fejét, és keserűen elmosolyodott. — Nem csinálok semmit — mondta, majd sarkonfordult, és kisietett a konyhából.

— Várj! — kiáltott utána Tom, de a fiú egyáltalán nem foglalkozott vele. A hálószobába sietett, hogy összepakolja a legfontosabb dolgait.

Tom csak akkor ért fel a szobába, amikor már félig tele volt az utazóládája. A férfi az ajtóba érve megtorpant, és szomorúan nézett Harryre.

— Elmész? — kérdezte halkan.

— Igen — felelte Harry anélkül, hogy felnézett volna.

— Mégis hova?

— Dracóhoz.

Tom kétségbeesetten Harryhez lépett, és maga felé fordította. — Nem mehetsz most el — mondta halkan, és szorosan magához ölelte a fiút. — Nem sokára itt a karácsony.

— És miért akarnék egy olyan házban karácsonyozni, ahol egyáltalán nem érzem jól magam? — kérdezte Harry dühösen. Tom erre nem tudott válaszolni, csak tátogott, mint a partra vetett hal, Harry pedig szomorúan megrázta a fejét. — Elmegyek. Engedj el!

— Nem engedlek. — Tom még szorosabban fonta a karját Harry köré, és gyengéden megcsókolta. A fiú először belefeledkezett a csókba, de hamar visszanyerte az önuralmát, és elhúzódott Tomtól.

— Megyek — jelentette ki. Felkapta a ládáját, és kisietett az ajtón.

Nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy Tom utánafut, és kiabálva, kétségbeesetten kérleli, hogy ne menjen el.

* * *

— Harry! — kiáltott fel Draco meglepetten, amikor a fekete hajú fiú megjelent a szobájában. — Te meg mit keresel itt? — Alaposan végigmérte Harryt, majd elfintorodott. — Valami baj van, igaz?

Harry lassan bólintott, és beljebb lépett a szobába. A ládáját már elvitte egy házimanó a vendégszobába, így azt nem kellett cipelnie, ezért könnyedén levethette magát Draco ágyára.

— Nem hajlandó egy kis karácsonyi díszítést csinálni a kúriában — mondta lehangoltan.

— Óh. — Draco leült Harry mellé az ágyra, és megértően nézett rá. — Te pedig most már megint úgy érzed, hogy az a ház valójában csak az övé. — Harry nem felelt, csak elhúzta a száját. Tudta, hogy Draco ebből is megért mindent, hiszen úgy ismerte őt, mint a tenyerét. — De tudod, hogy ez hülyeség — folytatta a szőke hajú fiú. — Tom nagyon szeret téged, és ő is azt akarja, hogy otthon érezd magad nála.

— Akkor viselkedhetne egy kicsit máshogyan — dohogott Harry.

Dracónak erre már nem volt ideje válaszolni, mert ekkor egy kis bagoly kezdett el kopogni a hálószobája ablakán. A fiú gyorsan odalépett hozzá, és beengedte. A madár Harryhez repült, az ölébe ejtett egy levelet, majd már távozott is.

Harry felsóhajtott, és széthajtogatta a kis pergament. Azon csak egy mondat állt: _"Sajnálom. Gyere haza."_

A fiú elhúzta a száját, és darabokra tépte a levelet, de ekkor egy újabb bagoly jelent meg. Ez az üzenet még rövidebb volt: _"Könyörgöm!"_

— Hány baglyotok van nektek? — kérdezte Draco a szemöldökét ráncolva, amikor egy újabb repült be az ablakon.

— Egy, talán kettő — vonta meg a vállát Harry, és elmélyedt az utolsó, kicsit hosszabb levélben. — Hogyne! — kiáltott fel, amikor végigolvasta. — Most már azt írja, hogy legyen úgy, ahogy én akarom, csak menjek vissza. Ezt nem veszem be — mondta, és félredobta az üzenetet.

— Lehet, hogy igazat mond — vetette fel Draco, de Harry dühös pillantására inkább gyorsan elhallgatott.

— Inkább hagyjuk ezt — rázta a fejét Harry, és kényelembe helyezte magát a barátja ágyán. — Folytasd, amit eddig csináltál, én pedig pihenek itt egy kicsit.

— Nem szeretnéd inkább, hogy lefoglaljalak? Úgy nem gondolnál rá…

— Nem — jelentette ki Harry. — Most egy kis nyugalomra van szükségem.

Draco nem szívesen, de bólintott, majd visszaült az asztalához, Harry pedig lehunyta a szemét. Úgy érezte, nagyon jót tenne neki egy alvás.

A fiúnak jól esett a nyugalom, de sajnos nem tartott sokáig. Körülbelül tíz perc múlva kopogtak a szoba ajtaján.

— Draco, a Sötét Nagyúr van itt, szeretne beszélni Mr. Potterrel — hallották Lucius hangját.

Draco felszisszent, és Harryre pillantott, aki máris az ajtó mellett termett, de esze ágában se volt kimenni. — Mondja meg a Sötét Nagyúrnak, hogy tojok rá, mit szeretne!

— Én… nem nagyon szeretnék a Nagyúrnak ilyet mondani, Mr. Potter — felelte a Malfoy család feje.

— Nem érdekes, akkor majd magától rájön, hogy nem akarom látni — mondta Harry, és magában lezártnak nyilvánította a beszélgetést. Visszaült az ágyra, és már kezdett volna újra relaxálni, amikor észrevette Draco rosszalló pillantását. — Mi van? — mordult fel.

— Semmi, semmi — rázta a fejét a fiú rosszallóan, majd visszafordult az asztala felé. Harry elgondolkodva nézett rá; tudta, hogy barátja úgy gondolja, Tom megérdemelte volna, hogy beszéljen vele, és talán igaza is van. Csakhogy ő most megbántott volt. És amikor megbántott volt, egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy ki mit érdemelne meg.

* * *

Szenteste napján Harry úgy döntött, egész nap nem akar felkelni az ágyból. Már elmúlt dél, és ő még mindig feküdt, próbált újra és újra visszaaludni egyáltalán nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy Draco már sokadszorra kopog az ajtaján.

— Harry! — verte a fiú hangosan az ajtót. — Kérlek, engedj be! Van neked egy meglepetésem.

— Nem érdekel semmilyen meglepetés, Draco — felelte Harry, és átfordult a másik oldalára. — Aludni akarok.

— Nem alhatsz egész nap!

— Fogadunk?

Harry hangos morgást hallott az ajtó túloldaláról. — Olyan vagy, mint egy kisgyerek!

— Akkor kisgyerek akarok lenni! — vágott vissza Harry.

— Na, jó, eddig tartott a türelmem — mondta Draco, és kirobbantotta az ajtót.

— Mit művelsz?! — kiáltott fel Harry. — Menj el innen, egyedül akarok lenni!

— Nem, most velem fogsz jönni — jelentette ki a Malfoy utód határozottan, és lerántotta Harryről a takarót.

Elég komoly dulakodás vette kezdetét. Harry szerette volna elérni, hogy Draco békén hagyja, a szőke fiú viszont ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy barátja vele menjen. Harry mindent megtett azért, hogy visszabújhasson a jó meleg ágyba, de végül ő maradt alul. Tíz perc múlva már a Malfoy kúria halljában állt felöltözve, és duzzogva várva azt, hogy elinduljanak. Bár azt még mindig nem tudta, hogy hova készülnek.

— Hová is megyünk? — kérdezte Dracótól, amikor a fiú végre megjelent mellette.

— Mindjárt meglátod — hárította el a kérdést a szőke, és intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse ki az udvarra. Ott megállt, és megfogta Harry karját. — Társas hoppanálást csinálunk — mondta, a következő pillanatban pedig már el is tűntek.

Amikor Harry meglátta, hogy a Denem kúria kapuja elé érkeztek, az első gondolata az volt, hogy sarkon fordul, és visszafut egészen Malfoyék otthonáig. A hirtelen jött feldúltságtól még az se jutott eszébe, hogy dehoppanáljon. Végül persze nem rohant el, egyszerűen csak Draco felé fordult, és leordította a barátja fejét.

— Mi a franc jutott eszedbe?! Nem voltam elég világos, amikor azt mondtam, nem akarok idejönni?!

Draco felsóhajtott, és rángatni kezdte Harryt a kúria felé. — Sajnálom, Harry — mondta közben. — Nem bírtam elviselni, hogy ennyire letört vagy, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ettől jobb kedved lesz.

— Nem tudom, miért lenne jobb kedvem attól, hogy…

— Harry! — sietett feléjük Tom, és amikor odaért hozzájuk, szorosan a karjába zárta a fiút.

— … hogy itt vagyok — fejezte be Harry a megkezdett mondatot, és óvatosan lehámozta magáról Tom karjait.

— Gyere, mutatnom kell valamit — mondta Tom ügyet se vetve arra, hogy Harry milyen kedvetlen. Köszönetképpen odabólintott Dracónak, majd húzni kezdte Harryt be a kúriába.

A hallba lépve Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete a látványtól. A lépcsőkorlátot végig fenyőágak díszítették piros szalaggal átkötve, ráaggatva néhány csengettyűvel. A falakra különböző karácsonyi és téli minták voltak festve, némelyik még csillámlott is, a mennyezet pedig el volt varázsolva, hogy aki felnéz, lássa a kinti hóesést. A festményeknek is karácsonyi hangulatot kölcsönöztek. A lépcső és a konyha bejárata között egy hatalmas, gyönyörűen feldíszített karácsonyfa állt. Mindennek a tetejébe a kúriában dolgozó összes házimanó mikulássapkát húzott, és felsorakozott Harry üdvözlésére.

— Boldog karácsonyt, Potter úrfi! — sipították egyszerre, és meghajoltak.

Harry elámulva és meghatódva nézte a gyönyörű dekorációt, majd Tom felé fordult, aki elégedetten mosolyogva nézett rá.

— Képes voltál megcsinálni — mondta rekedten. — Miattam.

Tom gyengéden végigsimított az arcán, majd szorosan magához ölelte. — Tetszik?

— Nagyon — bólogatott Harry a férfi mellkasába. — Csodálatos.

— Most már elhiszed, hogy nagyon fontos vagy nekem és azt akarom, hogy otthon érez magad itt? — kérdezte Tom elhúzódva, komolyan nézve Harryre.

— Igen — sóhajtott fel a fiú. — Sajnálom, hogy valaha is kételkedtem.

Tom nem felelt semmit, csak újra megölelte, és a hajába temette az arcát. Harry boldogan mosolyogva bújt hozzá. Most először érezte úgy, hogy tényleg otthon van a kúriában.

— Boldog karácsonyt! — motyogta Tom mellkasába.

— Boldog karácsonyt, Harry! — felelte a férfi mosolyogva, és még szorosabban ölelte.

Harry elégedetten felsóhajtott; volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez lesz élete legszebb karácsonya.


End file.
